1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical image stabilizer, incorporated in optical equipment such as a camera or binoculars, for counteracting image shake due to vibrations such as hand shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image stabilizers (optical image stabilizers) for optical equipment prevent image shake from occurring on a focal plane by driving a part (image-stabilizing optical element) of an optical system relative to an optical axis thereof in accordance with the direction and the magnitude of vibration, such as hand shake, applied to the optical equipment.
Such image stabilizers may be classified into two types: a first type of image stabilizer which swings the image-stabilizing optical element about an axis positioned off the optical axis of the optical system, and a second type of image stabilizer (X and Y-axis direction moving stage type of image stabilizer) which moves the image-stabilizing optical element forward and reverse in directions orthogonal to each other (two orthogonal directions). The second type of image stabilizer has the advantage that the image-stabilizing optical element can be properly moved in two orthogonal directions so as to counteract image shake; however, the driving system for the image-stabilizing optical element tends to be heavy. Namely, a Y-axis direction moving stage movable in the Y-axis direction and a drive mechanism for this Y-axis direction moving stage are mounted on an X-axis direction moving stage movable in the X-axis direction, and accordingly, the X-axis direction moving stage tends to be large in size in a conventional image stabilizer having an X and Y-axis direction moving stage. This is true for the case where the X-axis direction moving stage and a drive mechanism therefor are mounted on the Y-axis direction moving stage.